Just a whisper
by Dragenruler
Summary: Listen close and listen good because one day you'll never know if you should? She giggled softly en thought. “Next time Sasuke, I’ll make sure to listen to just a whisper.” He smiled and whispered. “Well my son, we are going to have to look after mommy."


Y**o**_**u**_ _k_n**o**_**w**_ _t_**h**_**e**_ d_**i**_s_**c**_**l**a_**i**_m_**e**_r

Baste on _G_h_o_s_t_ w_h_i_s_p_e_r_e_r.

_R&R… Enjoy_

* * *

Written by Dragenruler

**Just whisper**

* * *

_- Listen close and listen good because one day you'll never know if you should? -_

**-**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**-**

Ino sighed as she walked out of her store, _'Never too old for you'. _Today really wasn't her day, this whole day, everywhere she went the ghost kept following her, she hated her talent.

She hated her talent; since she was a little girl she could see and speak to the dead. Her grandmother called them _'Earth bound spirits' _Because they are the ones that stay behind, needing to send a message to the living or either they don't know that they have died.

Well since yesterday this ghost has been coming to me, his name was Fugaku Uchiha. He was starting to creep her out with how he looked.

It took a lot too see her creep out since she saw a lot of dead people that got hit by lighting, bitten to death and even drowned!

But this man looked even worse with all that together, he was blue in the face and the rest of his body was burned red. His left ear was off and almost all his fingers were off.

His body has burned clothes on but that did stop the burned muscles and skin from showing. His face was like light blue with some bits of ice on it and a little bit of skin still left on his face.

He was also creeping her out with what he kept saying to her when she saw him, _'help me – my son – hated him.' _What the hell did he mean with that?

Okay, she got it that it has something to do with his two son. Itachi Uchiha or Sasuke Uchiha, but Itachi is dead. He died in a plane crash on his way to America, that event was all over the news and still is even through that happened two years ago. So it must be Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino did her research, she knows who's who. Since she saw Fugaku she knew who he was even through the way he looked!

Ino sighed as she walked towards her car; it was still early around 10 am. Tenten Hayashi, she was her partner in the store would look after the store.

Ino opened her car door and took her purple purse out of her car. She closed the door and locked it, when she turned around she saw something that made her drop her purse to the ground.

There right in-front of her, only by a few inches. There stood Fugaku Uchiha glaring at her. _"Why didn't you help me?" _He asked in a rough voice.

Ino looked at him and shuttered. "I-I don't u-understand w-w-with what you need h-h-help with. " Fugaku only glared harder.

"_My son, I died before I could say sorry. On his wedding day a year ago I did a bad thing. I wanted to say sorry before I went away. I need to talk to him and everywhere I go I hear your name, Miss. Yamanaka." _And he disappeared.

Ino was against her car, she swallowed slowly as she stared at the place where the Uchiha ghost just stood.

-

-

-

-

Sakura stared at her husband, she sighed as he glared at her. "Say what?" Sasuke asked angry at his wife.

Sakura rubbed her ninth month pregnant stomach and said. "Sasuke-kun, I mean after I give birth can we then go for a vacation. Please, it could just be us, as a family! The three, you never take me anywhere!"

Sasuke growled as he kept his glare at her. "I said no, we won't go Sakura. I have a lot of work! I have to go to work."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but decided against it as she saw her husband leave. Sakura rubbed her stomach slowly as she said in a soft voice. "Don't worry baby, your daddy wasn't always like that. You don't have to worry."

-

-

-

-

Ino sighed as she fell on top of her bed; she was so stressed after this day. First she saw him everywhere and second Tenten wouldn't stop asking questions about _The Uchiha ghost_.

And speaking about him, he kept popping op in the weirdest places and he was getting restless. His energy field was angry and that means that he was really angry.

And today he proved it, he made her whole antique store go crazy, with everything getting thrown around the room and Tenten was still in the room! Thanks goodness she didn't freak out!

Ino rolled over so that she was lying on her stomach; she pushed her purple Gucci shoes off her feet as she groaned from her sore muscles.

She closed her eyes and just lei there on her bed, trying to block out every sound. She was really tired and the worst was that her husband won't be home until midnight.

Ino giggled as she thought about her husband but she stopped as she heard a familiar voice.

"_I thought you were going to help! I need your help; I am dead show your respect and help me!" _Fugaku yelled at Ino as he glared at her.

Ino rolled back on her bed and sat up; she glared at him as she stood up from her bed. "You know what Fugaku, I am sorry you are dead but if you are going to be like that then I am not going to help!" Ino walked in-front of him pointing towards his chest. She was a lot shorter than him.

Fugaku stared wide eyes at her; no one ever talked to him like that. Not even his dead wife or his company! They were all to scared of him and his power.

Building up the Uchiha corp. was a big step and he made it to what it was _a million dollar company_ that his only living son was taking care off.

Fugaku sighed as he stared at an angry Ino. Never in his life had anyone ever done that and he admired that about her, she stood up to him.

"_Okay, I am sorry. But I really need your help! I don't want my son to end up as me, what I did on his wedding day was bad enough. I can't have him end up like me. The reason for loosing the things you care about the most just because of power." _Fugaku never said sorry, this was a first for him but he really didn't want Sasuke to end up like him.

Ino stepped back and her blue eyes staring at him hard, trying to find a lie but not finding one. "No I am sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I had a bad day and I took it out on you. I am sorry."

"_So are you able to help me?" _Fugaku asked.

"Sure but I'll have to start tomorrow. May I ask what happened on your sons wedding day, what did you do that made it so bad that you have to talk to him know?" Ino had this question in her mind since he said something about the wedding, she really wanted to know and so that she could try to fix it.

Fugaku frowned and only nodded at her question, he didn't want to talk about that day but he guess he has to if that was going to help him talk to his son. _"Well it all started when I interrupted his wedding, you see I wasn't invited."_

-

-

-

-

_Sasuke and Sakura were staring at each other as the priest was about to say the words that they hoped no one will stand up and say I do. _

"_Does anyone have a reason why these two must not be wed?" He asked as he pushed up his little glasses glazing at the many people in the church and the reporters taking pictures._

_The bride and groom staring at the guests and smiled as they looked at each other again, but not all fairytales have happy endings._

_The doors suddenly burst open, everyone's eyes locked on the door as the man walked towards Sasuke and Sakura._

_Sasuke glared at the man as Sakura looked scared. When he reached the bride and groom the man yelled. "I do these to must not be wed. I forbid you to wed them. Sasuke come with me now, we need to talk."_

_The reporters taking a lot of pictures and scribbling down on a piece of paper while other talking into a voice recorder._

_Sasuke frowned and silently said. "No father, I am not going." Everyone stared at the two; Sakura just stared at Sasuke with wide green eyes._

"_Yes Sasuke, we need to talk now before I drag you out of here and into a plane to America!" Fugaku yelled at his son, he didn't even spare a glance at the bride. He didn't want someone as filthy as her to look at him._

_Sasuke frowned and sighed; he nodded and said as he took a step towards his father. "I'll be right back, please wait. This wedding isn't over."_

"_Yes it is." Fugaku mumbled as he and his son walked down the isle towards the doors that Fugaku burst through._

_Everyone stared at them as Sasuke closed the doors behind him, then they all looked at Sakura. She faintly smiled and said to everyone. "Please stay seated, Sasuke-kun will be back soon."_

_The reporters just smirked at the scene, how they were getting a big bonus for this big scoop!_

_Sasuke glared at his father as he growled. "What the hell do you think you are doing? This is my wedding!"_

_Fugaku glared at his son as he yelled at him. "What the hell am I doing? I am not the one marring a slut that is only after the Uchiha fortune! I am not the one that is going to loose the Uchiha business because of something as stupid as this wedding!"_

"_Father stop it, she isn't a whore! Do you even know who you are talking about; you know her almost all your life and know suddenly you call her a whore? She isn't after our money father!" Sasuke was getting really angry now, his father was really pushing him._

"_Yea right, every damn girl you've ever dated is a slut or a whore! You are a piece of shit of a son trying to make your own name a piece of shit!" Fugaku was now mad; there was no way that he was going to let his only family member ruin their good name._

"_Stop it father, I will never ruin our family name! Father stop it, just because I am no Itachi doesn't-." Fugaku hit him before he could say anything else; no one may speak of his eldest son._

_Sasuke stared at his father, he never thought his father hated him so much that he would hit him! He just said his older brother's name and then this. He couldn't do anything but stair._

_Fugaku turned around ready to leave. "Go have little shitty babies and little whores just remember that I do not want to be part of any of their lives! Not even yours Sasuke." And he left, he left Sasuke standing there staring at him._

_Sasuke frowned and sighed, he turned around and opened the doors and walked back towards his bride. No mater what his father said he was getting married. But that didn't mean that his words didn't affect him._

_His words broke him just like that hit, it broke Sasuke bad. Sasuke didn't even fell alive anymore._

-

-

-

-

Ino stared at Fugaku as if he was a killer. "You did that on your own sons wedding? How could you, I don't think I even want to help you anymore!"

Fugaku frowned. _"I need to make things right, I messed up and I need to make it right with Sasuke before I go to the after life. I need to find piece, even if he married Karin Yamane."_

Ino sighed and frowned, this man really needed a second chance. He really did want to make thing right with his family. But one thing that bothered her was that Uchiha didn't marry a Yamane, he married a Haruno. It was all over the news and paper, even about the whole wedding but she didn't read about the wedding.

"Fine I will help you, but where do I start?" Ino asked as she looked at him. He really did need her help, he wanted to make things right! So as long as he does that she will help him.

Fugaku was about to say something but was interrupted when the front door opened and someone yelling. "Ino Honey, I am home."

Ino looked at the bedroom door and then back at Fugaku, footsteps coming towards the door. _"Go to the Uchiha mansion and ask for Mr. Uchiha. Say you have an offer for him."_

Ino nodded at Fugaku, she looked back at the bedroom door seeing as it was opening. She looked back at the place were Fugaku was standing but he disappeared.

"Ino what's the matter?" Shikamaru asked as he walked towards his wife. Ino looked at him and smiled weakly and said. "Nothing is the matter Shika."

She walked over to him and hugged him then frowned and thought _"Where the hell is the Uchiha mansion?"_

-

-

-

-

Sakura was sitting in the living room in-front a big fire place with her husband. Sakura was reading a book and Sasuke was going through some business papers for the company.

Sakura thanked Kami-san that it was Saturday night because Sasuke worked Mondays to Saturdays. So tomorrow he will be staying home with her.

Sakura looked up from her book and smiled weakly at her husband. "Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke didn't look up from his paper but he did reply. "Hn,"

Sakura sighed it was always the same with him and it really did hurt her. "Well Sasuke-kun I was hoping that maybe tonight – we could – uhm – talk to each other about random stuff just like we use to when we were dating?"

Sasuke looked up from his papers and glared at his wife, he scoffed at her putting the papers down and stood up and left the living room.

Sakura stared at her husband with tears in her eyes, he just left her there. What happened to the man she fell in-love with?

-

-

-

-

Ino was sitting in her car and Fugaku was sitting right next to her. She was staring at this big mansion; her car was at front-gate.

"_Here we are the Uchiha mansion." _Fugaku said, looking at the big house.

Ino stared with eyes wide, this was the Uchiha _mansion! _The damn thing was bigger than the white house in America.

She looked at Fugaku and silently mumbled. "I don't think they'll let me in."

Fugaku looked at her for a minute and then back to the mansion. _"They will if you tell them you are here to speak to Mr. Uchiha, it's about your antique store and they will let you in."_

"I'll try that but my problem is how I get through these gates!" Ino silently yelled through her teeth.

Fugaku sighed and shook his head. _"Get out of the car and walked towards the gate, call for security and then tell them that it is important to speak with Mr. Uchiha. The security will take you towards the front door and then leave you there to ring the doorbell."_

Ino slowly nodded her head listening to him as she stared at the mansion. "And how do you know that will work?"

Fugaku sighed and said. _"Well since I am dead I can tell you. When I was younger me and my little brother always left the house and disguise ourselves as someone else. So when we came back as some other kids we told the security guards a lame story and got back, since we wanted to fool our parents."_

Ino gave him a weird look; she wanted to say something about that but decided to say nothing about it. She sighed and said, "Well let's go." And she got out of the car.

She walked towards the gate that had the Uchiha fan on it. She looked at the large gate, she out her hand on one of the bars.

She poked her head through two bars and yelled. "Hallo, can someone please help me!" Ino took a look around through the bars again and saw one security guard running towards her.

Ino closed her eyes and sighed. _"Here we go." _She opened her eyes again and saw the guard standing in-front of her.

"May I help you?" The guard said. Ino looked at the man; he was a thin man with blond hair and green eyes.

"Yes, I am here to talk to Mr. Uchiha." Ino said in the nicest voice she could.

The guard sighed and shook his head. "I am sorry Miss but Mr. Uchiha went to work today." Ino stared with wide eyes at him and thought. _"But isn't today a Sunday… I know maybe I should ask for Mrs. Uchiha."_

"Oh, Okay is Mrs. Uchiha here then?" Ino asked as she gazed at the guard.

"Yes she is. May I ask why you need to see her?" The guard asked, he looked at her from head to toe and smirked.

Ino gulped as she stared at the man. "Well I need to see her because I was hoping that she or Mr. Uchiha would like me to buy some old stuff of theirs for my antique store." She sighed after she said all that. The guard really crept her out with his stare.

The guard nodded his head and said. "Alright, but you have to make it fast." He then took out a little remote and pressed on a little green button and suddenly the gate started too open.

When the gate was opened Ino walked pass the gate and was about to walk pass the guard but he stopped her. "Sorry miss but I have to search you through before you can go through. I need to make sure you have no weapons on, you understand?"

"Sure, go ahead." Ino said sarcastic. She lifted up both of her arms and let the man search her through.

He left her up her legs than he went to her torso and kept going up. He reached right under her breast and smirked. Ino slapped the man across his face and said. "I am sorry to spoil your fun but I am in a hurry and I am married."

The man sighed and nodded. "Sorry, okay you need to go through that path," He pointed towards two long bushed. "Just walk straight on and you won't have a problem finding it and when you find two big doors just ring the door bell and there."

Ino stared at him in wonder, wasn't he going to take her there? "Aren't you going to take me there?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"He, after that hit I am surprised that I am even talking to you." With that said the man walked away leaving Ino standing with her mouth wide open.

"Fine be like that!" Ino yelled at the guard and stomped off into the two rose bushes. Ino walked straight forward and got at the end of the rose bushes.

She saw two big doors standing next to each other, the doors was like two floors. And in the middle was the Uchiha fan.

She stared again and mumbled to herself. "WOW! They sure are rich; I wonder if people ever got lost in here?"

Ino sighed and shook her head at that thought. "I am sure no one could get lost in this huge place." But just then the thought she heard someone screaming for help.

Ino sighed and walked towards the two doors and saw a door bell and she pushed the button and it rang loud.

-

-

-

-

Sakura frowned as she remembered this morning's event. She thought that today they could be alone, that they could talk about things. But again she was wrong, she didn't know why she tried to fool herself, every Sunday was like this.

Sakura loved her husband but sometimes she would think that he didn't really love her like he said when they dated. She even wished that they were dating so that it could be like the old days.

When he said he loved her and would call her just to know that she was alright or that he would always talk to her and only her.

Sakura sighed as she sat in the living room eating some ice-cream. She looked at the plasma screen TV that was off and sighed. Could her life get any harder?

She took her spoon and dipped it into the chocolate mint ice-cream. She then looked at the big spoon that was full of her chocolate mint ice-cream.

She was about the put the spoon in her mouth but then the door bell rung. She sighed and placed her spoon in the ice-cream bowl and yelled into the house hoping the maids and butlers will hear her. "I'll get it!"

She slowly stood up, not wanting to hurt her back or the baby. When she was up she sighed and placed a hand on her belly and the other one on her back and started making her towards the front doors.

-

-

-

-

Ino stood there waiting for a few minutes for someone to open the doors. She was about to ring the doorbell again but someone opened up the doors before she could reach the doorbell.

Ino looked at the doors and saw a beautiful women standing there. Ino stared at her; she had bubble-gum pink hair with emerald green eyes and a face of an angel. As she looked a she saw that the woman was pregnant maybe nine or eight months along, Ino thought.

"May I help you?" She asked as she smiled at Ino.

"_Sakura Haruno, why is she doing here? And she is pregnant, I wonder who she married?" _Fugaku appeared next to Ino gazing at Sakura.

Ino gulped as she looked at Fugaku and then Sakura. Ino smiled and asked. "Hi I am Ino Yamanaka, Miss. Haruno I am looking for Mrs. Uchiha. Do you know where she is?"

Sakura chuckled at her and said. "Wow it's been a long time since someone called me Miss. Haruno and yes I know where Mrs. Uchiha is. You are speaking to her."

Ino's face went blank and so was Fugaku's. _"I don't understand, I thought Sasuke married Karin. I know Sakura never married Itachi because he died but I… I was wrong?"_

"Oh I am so sorry Mrs. Uchiha! I didn't know!" Ino said as she bowed to show how sorry she was. Sakura laughed as Ino stood up strait again.

"No worries and please call me Sakura, being called Mrs. Uchiha makes me feel old and I am only twenty two!" Sakura said as she started giggling.

"Okay Sakura, I came here to talk to you and your husband Sasuke Uchiha. Can I come in?" Ino asked.

Sakura smiled and said. "Uhm, sure but my husband isn't home he's at work. But you can talk to me about it." Ino smiled and nodded.

Sakura let Ino in and they both walked to the living room where Sakura ate her ice-cream. When they got there Ino saw Ice-cream on a clear crystal table and white leather couches and a lot more.

"Please take a seat. Sorry about this mess I have nothing better to do." Sakura said as she sat on one of the leather couches.

Ino shook her head and said. "It no problem, I myself have those days!" Ino took a seat right in-front of Sakura and smiled.

"Okay you wanted to talk about something?" Sakura asked as the touched her swollen belly.

Ino sighed and knew this was going to go bad but she need to tell them. Fugaku that was sitting next to Ino who just stared at Sakura All a long he thought that Sasuke married Karin but he married Sakura. Why did he see that before!

"Well this may sound weird but I've been seeing Fugaku Uchiha around and -." But Ino got caught off by Sakura. "Fugaku Uchiha is dead, there is no way you could have seen him unless you can…" Her voice trailing off, she stared at Ino with wide eyes.

"Yes, I can see ghost and he came to me and asked me to come and talk to Sasuke – your husband – because he wanted to say how sorry he was for everything." Ino said as she gazed at the now crying girl.

"I don't think Sasuke has anything to say to that man and neither do I. Since the day he ruined our wedding day Sasuke has never been the same! He treats me like the air around him! I know Fugaku Uchiha my whole life long since I was best friends with Sasuke when we were younger but I can't believe you." Sakura said as she cried, she must look dumb right now.

Fugaku sighed and said. _"Tell her when she was younger I always used to tease her about her and Sasuke and I always called her 'Cherry blossom' _since_ the other children teased her."_

Ino looked at Fugaku and then back at Sakura who was wiping away her tears as she stared at Ino. "When you were younger Fugaku would always tease you about you and Sasuke and that he called you 'Cherry Blossom' because the other children teased you."

Sakura stared wide eyes at Ino and asked. "How did you know that, only I and Fugaku knew about that? Where did you find that out?"

Ino looked at Fugaku and saw him walked towards Sakura. "He's here with us; he is standing right next to you." Ino smiled as she saw Fugaku touch Sakura's head.

Sakura felt something very cold on her head and her eyes went wide. "Why did you do that to me on my wedding day no less? Because of that Sasuke had been treating me like shit! He doesn't even talk to me anymore; I want him back why did you do it!"

Ino looked at Fugaku and he said. _"I am so sorry Sakura, I thought he married Karin Yamane but he married you. I didn't see you; I guess I was too blind with pain and anger to see that it was really you standing there instead of Karin."_

"He's saying that he thought it was a Karin Yamane Sasuke was marring. He says that he was blinded with hate and anger to see that it was really you and that he is really sorry." Ino said as she looked at Sakura then Fugaku again who was standing now next to Ino again.

Sakura smiled but then glared. "Sorry, well sorry won't fix everything Sasuke has done to me! He ignored me for the whole year that we are married for! You know what he did when he found out I was pregnant, He stood up and walked away mumbling 'Is the baby even mine!' I would never cheat on him, I love him to much! But he makes me cry every night and even some night I think is this worth it, it every one of my tears worth all this? I hate him and yet I can't stop loving him."

Ino stared at the girl, was this what she been through because of her wedding day? Wow, when she meets Sasuke he will never be the same!

Fugaku stared at Sakura and sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment and said. _"I am so sorry! I never meant for this to happen, let me talk to Sasuke and I'll get him to talk to you and say sorry." _

Ino stared at Fugaku as if saying _how-the-hell-are-you-going-to-get-this-right? _"So what is he saying?" Sakura asked as she stared at Ino.

Sakura couldn't believe that she really believed this Ino, but how the hell did she know about that and that coldness on her head. It just had to be!

"Well he's saying that he is really sorry and he never meant for it to happen. He will talk to your husband and get him to talk to you!"

Sakura smiled a little and nodded her head, she didn't even know why she agreed but she just had this feeling that she should agree.

Suddenly Sakura's face went blank and her eyes wide. "My water just broke, my damn water just broke! Someone get my clothes and the – Owh – That was strong!" Sakura said as she stared at Ino.

Fugaku suddenly disappeared as Ino looked at Sakura; she stood up and walked over to her. Ino slowly picked Sakura up and asked. "What now?"

"I don't understand the contractions should be this hard and fast at first! Every damn book I read said so, so why are they coming hard and fast! Oh and we should get a damn maid to get my damn stuff – aah - and get to the damn limo and the Konoha private Hospital!" Sakura yelled so hart that an eco came from the house.

"Okay." Ino mumbled and looked at her watch, it was ten am. Suddenly a maid came running through the doors with a bag full of clothes and took Sakura from Ino and told Ino to follow her to the Limo so that she could help Sakura at the Hospital.

-

-

-

-

Sasuke was sitting in his office going through some papers. He sighed and closed his eyes for a while. Why did his father have to ruin his wedding!

Since that day Sasuke knew he was treating Sakura badly and yet he never stopped. Every time he looks at Sakura he sees Karin and he hated Karin.

He thinks that it's Karin he's talking to but in the end it his beautiful wife Sakura. The one he fell in love with but treated her life like a bag of shit!

Sasuke looked back at his paper until he heard his office doors open. He looked up and saw his assistant Sachi Haruno, Sakura's little sister.

Sachi walked in and bowed as she said. "Mr. Uchiha this woman named Ino Yamanaka called and she- "But she never finished her sentence since she saw the glare her boss was giving her.

Sachi gulped as Sasuke glared at her. "I do not wish to speak with her nor do I wish to even see her, I am busy and nothing will get me away from my work!" Sasuke looked at his papers again.

Sachi glared at her boss, she was tired of everything. Especially the way he treated her older sister, just because she was younger didn't mean that they did not talk to each other.

Since Sakura had nothing to do she talked to Sachi about everything. Sachi's closed her fists as she glared at her boss. Sasuke looked up again and said annoyed. "I told you nothing will get me away from my work now go away."

That was all it took for her to break. "Are you crazy? My older sister, your damn wife is giving birth and you would rather sit here and work! No wonder she is so miserable with you! Did you even know that cries herself to sleep because of everything! You treat her like the damn air around you! And you won't even be there for your own sons **BIRTH! **I bet you didn't even know you were having a son!"

Sachi's was a red from all the anger, when she cooled down after her outburst she looked at her bosses face, It was point blank nothing on his face it was just blank!

Sachi felt anger in her again and she was just about to scream at her boss again but before she would even master up a word, Sasuke spoke. "I have you know that I love Sakura and no I didn't know I was having a son. If you could please tell me were she is I'd love to go to her."

Sasuke stood up and walked over towards Sachi; she glared at him and said to him full of anger. "Well if you love her, you have one hell of a good way to show it! You know she talked to me about getting a divorce, she always would cry over the phone. She never told you because the first thing you said to her when she told you that she was pregnant is _"Is it mine" _What the hell idiot she loves you and you think that she would cheat on you! Why should I tell you?" Sachi was glaring at her boss, she didn't care if she got fired at least she could try to get Sasuke to listen!

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and glared at her, gritting his teeth together in anger and said. "I told you I love her and we are not getting a divorce! Now tell me where she is!"

Sachi stared at her boss and sighed. "Fine only because I know Sakura would want you there. She is at Konoha private."

Sasuke let her go and walked out of his office as fast as he can with only one thought in his head. _"I'll show you how much I care Sakura-chan!"_

-

-

-

-

Sakura lying in a hospital bed in the maternity room her were contractions getting harder and coming faster. She was in pain.

Sakura saw the doctor coming in with Ino next to him. Sakura frowned and said. "When the hell is this going to be over?"

The doctor smiled and said. "Don't worry just wait a few more minutes and then we can start, but we still can't figure out why your contractions were so fast and strong when your water broke. I'll be right back and then we can see if he's ready to come out." The doctor felt the room leaving Ino and Sakura alone.

"I am sorry; I know you don't know me so well. The doctor thought I was family so he let me in. If you want me to leave I will leave." Ino said as she stared at Sakura with sad eyes.

Ino hated the hospital, there were too many spirits there and to make it worse they would always nag on her!

Sakura shook her head and said. "No it's fine, I need someone with me." Sakura smiled faintly at Ino.

A few minutes past as Sakura and Ino talked about children, every now and then Sakura would curse about the contractions.

Suddenly the doctor came in and smiled at Sakura, he walked over to her and looked at the machine and smiled. "Alright Mrs. Uchiha it's time.

-

-

-

-

Sakura was lying on the bed sweating, she was in pain. The doctor kept telling her to push and hell she was pushing with all her might!

She was feeling pain as she pushed as hard as she could. The doctor was starting to annoy her as he kept telling her to push!

Dimmit can't he see that she was pushing!

Suddenly the door opened and a nurse walked over to them. "Doctor there is a man outside saying that he is Mr. Uchiha and that this is his wife giving birth. Should I let him in?" She asked.

The doctor looked up at Sakura and asked. "Should we let him in and let Miss. Yamanaka out?"

Sakura looked at Ino and nodded; she mumbled a sorry and looked back at the doctor. The nurse left with Ino by her side as the doctor went back to yelling out at her to push.

Suddenly a man with black hair and black eyes walking in with scrubs on, he ran towards sakura and took her hand.

The doctor yelled that he could see the head and that she should push. Sasuke looked at Sakura as she squeezed his hand.

"Shush, come on Sakura it's all going to be alright. Just a few more pushes than it's all over." Sasuke said to her quietly.

Sakura looked at him and glared as she yelled. "Lets see if you would be alright **PUSHING **something the size of a watermelon through something that's the size of a lemon!"

Sasuke sighed as he felt Sakura squeeze his hand again, and then he heard the doctor yell that she should push again.

-

-

-

-

Ino was sitting in the waiting room, staring at Fugaku and trying to ignore all the other spirits. _"Wow, I am going to be a grandfather soon." _Fugaku said as he stared at Ino.

"Yea, lucky you!" Ino mumbled sarcastically and sighed, she couldn't wait to get out of the hospital!

"_I guess this is my entire fault now, I am the reason why Sakura lived a horrible life." _Fugaku said as he stood up from the chair in a waiting room.

Ino sighed and opened her mouth but before she could speak, Sasuke was shoved into the waiting room by a nurse. Ino stared at him and glared.

She had to admit that he was a handsome man with his looks and the body that could be seen through his business clothes.

"Shouldn't you be in there with her?" Ino asked glaring at him as he sat down on the couch.

Sasuke sighed and frowned. "It's a healthy baby boy but right after he was born her heart line went dead and now they're working on her while the nurses are cleaning up the baby."

Ino stopped glaring at him and just stared. Why wasn't he sad? Didn't he worry that his wife may die today? "Okay, Sasuke! She is your wife! She may die right now and you sound like it is nothing!" Ino yelled at him, she stood up.

Sasuke looked up at her as a tear rolled down his face. "Do you really think I don't care? I love that woman more than my own life itself! If she dies than I die and I thought after my wedding things can't get worse."

Ino stood still and stared; she sighed and sat back down. "Okay I am sorry let's start over, my name is Ino Yamanaka. I came to your house today to see you but you weren't there. So I talked to your wife and she seemed pretty unhappy. She doesn't know that you still love her."

Sasuke growled at her. "I know my wife is unhappy! I know that since our wedding day, the day that my own damn father -." He was cut of by Ino.

"Your father ruined it for you two, I know he told me and he says he's sorry!" Ino said as she looked at Fugaku again. She almost forgot that he was there.

Sasuke chuckled at her as he looked at her with a smile. "He's dead girl, how do you know and if you knew my father, you'd know that he never say that he's sorry! Never!"

Ino sighed and again looked a Fugaku; he was just standing there staring at his son with a blank face. "I know this may sound weird, but I can speak to the dead. Your father has come to me for help so that he could talk to you and say his sorry. Please believe me; you can go ask your wife even!"

Sasuke glared at her and yelled. "I know my father and he'd never say sorry about anything! And nice joke girl, but get out of your fantasy land and come into reality! Don't come to me about my wife, I know her better than anybody, okay!"

Ino glared at him. _"Tell him that I only once called him my son right before Itachi died and that I hit him at his wedding, one knows about that."_

"Your father is here, he says do you remember that he called you one time his son and that was before Itachi died and that he hit you at your wedding day." Ino said staring at Fugaku and then back at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke looked at her with a blank face and then yelled. "How the hell do you know that, only I and my father knew about that? Only we knew that he hit me and called Sakura a whore! How the hell did you know about that?"

"He just told me, he told me that! I know this is weird but he has something to say!" Ino looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay, even if I believe you – which I don't – because my father would never say he is sorry! I won't listen to him just like he never listened to me!" Sasuke said this time he was calm. Like he was trying to forget what she said.

Ino looked at Fugaku and then saw a figure appear behind him, it was Sakura. Ino's eyes went wide as she softly said. "No, please no. Please gods do not let her be dead!"

Sasuke stared at her as Ino stared at Sakura, Sakura smiled faintly and looked a Fugaku. "You didn't lei; please tell Sasuke-kun that I love him."

Ino nodded but before Ino could say a thing Sakura disappeared, she couldn't feel Sakura again! She just disappeared!

Fugaku and Sasuke were staring at Ino. Ino's eyes were wide. _"Please don't tell me Sakura just died!" _Fugaku said as he stared at Ino.

The door slowly opened in the waiting room as everyone tore their gazes at the door. They saw the doctor coming in the room with a smile on his face. "I am glad to say that we could save Mrs. Uchiha and that she is awake. Mr. Uchiha and Miss. Yamanaka you could come and see her now."

Sasuke and Ino sighed. Fugaku smiled and disappeared.

-

-

-

-

Sakura was sitting in her hospital bed holding her son, she smiled at him. He had his fathers black hair and his had his mothers emerald green eyes.

Sakura heard the door open but she kept her eyes on her little baby boy. She looked up from her son and to her doctor and husband and Ino behind him.

"Mrs. Uchiha, your husband is here and so is Miss. Yamanaka!" The doctor said he smiled and left the room.

Sakura smiled at them. Sasuke was next to her in a flash as Ino was sitting in the chair in the room. Fugaku was standing at the door smiling at his first grandchild.

"So what should we name him?" Sakura asked as she glanced as her husband and then back at their son.

"Kisho, how about Kisho?" Sasuke asked as he smiled at his son.

Sakura smiled. "One who knows his mind, Kisho? I like it." Sakura giggled.

Sakura looked up and Ino and smiled at her. "I know you weren't lying, you saw me standing there in the waiting room and I saw Fugaku."

Sasuke looked at her and then Ino, Ino smiled and nodded. "Yes, for a moment I thought you were dead. But I am glad you aren't, Fugaku was here the whole time through this birth. He is standing right next to Sasuke know."

Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke. "Fugaku has something to say let him speak Sasuke."

"Sakura you don't believe this, do you?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura only nodded. "Yes because I saw him when I was dead. You see I was dead for a while and they brought me back Sasuke. Just listen to me once, all I have been through this hard year with you ignoring me and treating me like that, can you please just once listen to me!"

Fugaku smiled as he saw Sasuke's face. Sasuke sighed and looked at Ino. "Alright, I'll listen to what he has to say to me but I still do not believe any of this!"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and looked back at Kisho, he was fast asleep.

"Alright." Ino said staring at Fugaku who was standing right next to Sasuke.

"_Tell him how sorry I am about the wedding day; I didn't know that he was marring Sakura and because of that I though you were marring Karin and that made me say all those mean things."_

"He says that he is sorry about the wedding day and that he thought you were marring a Karin and because he thought you were marring Karin he said all those mean things." Ino said looking at Sasuke.

"Yea, right father I was never good enough for you. I was never the son that you wanted, it was always Itachi never me. You never loved me and so I know you meant everything on my wedding. I was never the son that you were proud of not even once!" Sasuke said looking around the room.

"_Tell him how sorry I am, I never meant it. I was so proud of him, but I kept pushing him because I knew he would be better than Itachi could ever be and even Itachi knew that! He knew that you were better than him and I was so proud but when I was alive I was also angry for everything that I lost so I let it all out on you. I am sorry!"_

Ino gulped. "He says that he never meant any of that. He is so proud of you and he kept pushing you so that you would get better than Itachi because he knew that you were better than Itachi. He is so proud of you but when he was alive he was clouded with anger and pain and let it out on you and for that he is so sorry." Ino sighed as she stared at the smiling Sakura and the frowning Sasuke.

"Then why didn't you ever tell me father! Every word that you said to me affected my whole life." Sasuke said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"_I know son, but I was trying to teach not to make the same mistakes I did. But the first day I saw Sakura as your wife I was shocked because you were on the path of becoming like me and ending up as me. Your mother left us because of me! I could see the pain in Sakura's eyes it was the same pain in your mother's eyes. Don't do what I did, please care for your wife and make sure she knows how much you love her!"_

"He is saying that he knows and that he was trying to reach you not to make the same mistakes he did! But the day he saw Sakura as your wife he was shocked because he could see the pain in her eyes just like the pain in your mothers eyes, Sasuke. He knew that you were on the path of becoming like him. He doesn't want you to be like him, he wants you to show your wife how much you care for her and love her." Ino sighed again as she closed her eyes.

"I am sorry father, if I'd known what I was doing." Sasuke looked down at Sakura and smiled. "I would have never but the words that you said."

"_It is in the past, looking into the future not the past." _

"He says that it's in the past and you should look at the future." Ino said smiling as she saw Fugaku changing back to how he looked at a normal person and not that red and blue man but his ear and fingers were still missing.

Sasuke sighed and smiled as he looked at his wife and son.

-

-

-

-

Ino smiled at Fugaku in the hospital, he finally fixed things with his youngest son. "So are you done, are you ready to pass on?"

Fugaku smiled and looked at her._ "How do I pass on?"_

Ino giggled and said. "Well All I know is when you see a white light and you have to walk into it and then you passed on."

"_Okay good because I see a white light, right there." _He said pointing towards a wheelchair.

"Well then go walk into it." Ino said looking at the wheelchair.

Fugaku turned towards her and smiled, he gave her a hug and said. _"Thank you and remember you were the first one to get a hug from Fugaku Uchiha."_

Ino laughed and hugged him back; Fugaku looked back at the light and started walking towards it.

As he came near it he heard his oldest son and his wife calling for him and smiled.

Ino looked at the man as he disappeared. She was smiling thinking of how she saved a whole family.

-

-

-

-

Sakura was sleeping and Sasuke was holding Kisho.

Kisho was holding Sasuke's thumb as Sasuke stared at him. He smiled and whispered. "Well my son, we are going to have to look after mommy now."

Kisho blew a bubble and smiled as he looked at Sasuke. He tugged on Sasuke's thumb.

Sasuke's eyes soften. This time Sasuke bent down to Sakura and whispered in her ear. _"I love Sakura, if you would only listen to the whisper in the night. You would have known."_

He stood up and looked at Kisho; he turned around and softly said. "Always know that I love you and your mother very much."

Sakura lay in the bed and smiled, she heard everything. She giggled softly en thought. _"Next time Sasuke, I'll make sure to listen to just a whisper."_

-

-

-

-

* * *

**T**_h__**a**_t _**W**__a_**s **L_**o**__n_**g**

PLEASE **R**_E__**V**_I_E__**W**_


End file.
